Episode 5340 (26 August 2016)
Synopsis Jane reels as she stares at the credit card application made out in Lucy’s name. Steven appears and Jane suspiciously questions his cash flow. In front of Lauren and Ian, Jane shares what she’s found. Steven apologises and a tense Ian declares that they’ll discuss what’s happened later. Steven corners Ian and accuses him of being behind the application. Ian admits that they’re struggling – the restaurant has been running at a loss. Steven tells Ian to calm down and promises that they’re going to be okay - Ian’s sincerely grateful. Ian clocks Lauren berating Steven for the credit card application and looks on with guilt. Ian and Steven arrive home and Ian comes clean to Jane and Lauren – it was him who applied for the card. Jane’s forgiving and Steven points out that as the application never got sent off, no crime has been committed. Ian’s positive that with Steven’s help, he can see a light at the end of the tunnel. Jane apologises to Steven for jumping to conclusions – Steven is forgiving. Ian announces that Steven is going to be the new manager of Beales’ – he deserves it. Kyle calls Ian worrying- it’s concerning a man called Jimmy; Steven’s face falls. Steven arrives at the restaurant to a frosty Kyle. Kyle states that Jimmy arrived to complain about the kitchen equipment that Steven sold him. Kyle knows the truth – it was Steven who burgled Beales’... After a night in a cell, Jay finds Billy waiting for him outside the police station, wanting him to return to the flat to hear out Honey. Jay arrives at the flat to a concerned Honey, who claims she doesn’t understand Jay’s behaviour – the Jay she knows would never steal from them. As Jay sobs in Honey’s arms that he’s sorry, Derek Evans from Children’s Services arrives to talk about living arrangements. Derek informs Honey that he’s concerned about her children’s welfare, due to the reports of drugs in the flat. Billy and Jay arrive home and Honey is up front – Derek claimed that they should consider whether Jay could be a danger to the kids. Jay’s heard all he needs and decides it’s for the best that he leaves. Ben finds a morose Jay who informs him that Billy and Honey have chucked him out. In The Arches, Jay tells Ben that he’s going to get out of Walford and head to his Granddad’s up north. Billy and Honey both try to track down Jay, but to no avail. Honey tears up as she worries for Jay’s welfare – Billy holds her close. Jay tells Ben that he’s been tipped off that the guy he and Ben are looking for is an estate agent in Shoreditch – he reckons he can track him down. Ben tells Jay that once they find Paul’s killers, he’ll head up north with him. Tina presents Sonia with a care rota for Sylvie that she’s drawn up; Sonia’s impressed. Tina bursts into the Vic with Sylvie and asks Mick whether he can help out –Sonia’s called; she has to cover at work. Mick claims he can’t – the lunch time rush is too busy. Mick suggests she leave Sylvie at home with a DVD on; Tina’s unimpressed but is left with little choice. Alone, Sylvie becomes discontent and shouts for Tina when her DVD freezes. When there’s a knock on the door, Sylvie becomes panicked and confused. Sonia arrives home from work to find Sylvie cowering behind the bar in the living room. When Sonia tries to coax Sylvie up, Sylvie viciously bites her. Bex comes home to find Sonia tending to her hand and is floored when she realises that Sylvie bit her. Bex is concerned but Sonia claims she wants to protect Tina. Bex finds Louise in the Square Gardens - Louise teases Bex for not having gone all the way with Shakhil yet. Bex shirks her shopping day in Stratford with Louise to stick around Walford with Shakil – Louise is less than impressed. Back from shopping, Louise suggests she help style Bex, but Bex is stubborn. Louise claims that Shakil is embarrassed to be going out with a goth – he told her so. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes